Hellfire through the veins
by la.de.de.diana
Summary: Brianna Cooper had a controversial debut on Raw and she must find out how to survive in the jungle of wrestling to not be "eaten alive" for her detractors and stand out in the business. Kane was just one of her favorite wrestlers until they meet each other. He was a lone wolf his entire life and now he has to get ready for a plot twist to destroy their enemies.
1. Make an impact

Chapter 1

Present day

Brianna stood up and took a deep breath to realize what she was about to do.

She fixed her long light brown hair and put her hands down clenching her fists and made her way from the locker room to the ring.

She was anxious and nervous but the anger had turned in to strength. It was going to be her first appearance after her debut on raw and she was already involved in a feud.

She stepped behind the ramp but when she was about to come out to the stage, the memories from last week came to his mind and the sound of Vince McMahon's voice made an echo inside her head...

Flashback

It was his boss telling her, the night before her debut, that she had to make an impact if she wanted to stay in the main roster for a long time.

Of course, the following night Vince got what he wanted for her debut, which was her win against Lita. But in that moment, she wasn't aware that that wasn't his only mission.

The whole McMahon-Helmsley faction appeared in the ring after her match and started to beat Lita for no reason. Or that's what she believed in that moment.

Triple h was attacking the hardy boys which were always outside the ring supporting Lita when she had a match.

That was the first time she met her currently enemy. Stephanie McMahon.

"She doesn't even know how to punch someone" she thought for herself.

She was only slapping Lita while other members of the faction were grabbing her by the arms.

"What a coward" told to herself again.

Brianna was about to go to the backstage when she figure out what was Vince's plan and she wasn't surprised at all. She had been studying everyone in the roster before her debut. Just to be prepared for an attack or something coming in her way.

The faction was trying to beat Lita to cause her injuries and let her out for the match she had against Stephanie for the women's title on the next show. That way, would've been easier for Stephanie to win.

But thanks to Brianna, they couldn't. She had that sudden impulse and turned around.

Brianna got back to the ring and started to punch x-pac and kick the road dogg as Stephanie ran out of the ring only to stay froze in the ramp when she saw how Lita stood up and help Brianna to punch them too.

Suddenly, Triple H was back in the ring, Stephanie smiled.

He was about to take them both, Brianna and Lita. When everything turned in red.

"Oh shit" She knew who he was but it was the first time for her to meet him in person.

After the huge explosion, he came out and walked toward the ring.

He raised his arms and there was another explosion at the same time he violently drop them down. Brianna was static.

"Damn, this is cooler than i thought". But she tried to hide her admiration. Besides she was scared at the same time. She knew that the huge man wasn't precisely mentally stable at that moment.

Everyone ran out of the stage. There was a long silence before the man started to walk slowly toward her. She didn't moved.

Brianna looked him in the eyes trying to figure out what he wanted from her. She knew he wasn't much of a talker.

The commentators were screaming for her to ran out like everyone else but she was curious about him. There was no reason for him to attack her but she was risking to be beaten just because he was who he was.

Brianna was an impulsive girl, and she just opened her mouth...

"¿What's up, yo?" She said like he was talking with someone who couldn't teare her apart in a matter of seconds and she regreted instantly.

He got paralyzed when he heard her words, she couldn't understand why. He never saw her while she was training at the gym. Or maybe he does, but ¿why did she caught his attention anyways?

"¡Get out of here!" He growled at her and she decided to walk out this time, but she didn't run. She was still curious about what was thinking that man and why he was looking at her that way.

He was a superstar, she just knew a few things about his life because of the show and he definitely didn't knew anything about her.

Present day

She was waking up from her memories to finally go out and do what she had to do but the flash of that man's eyes looking deeply into hers trying to intimidate her, came back to her mind.

Flashback

She felt like there was two persons looking at her, she knew before that he had one different eye. But standing in front of him, she had the chance to look closer at his good eye and saw nothing but pain. The other one was the eye of a monster. Just like he wanted to be called. It was the monster who yelled at her.

Present day

The last memory of that night made her forget that man's look, for a moment.

Flashback

"I know you can hear me, Brianna. ¡Come out here or we will come for you!" Vince McMahon was terribly upset. That wasn't a good thing, and it was worst if you were a debuter.

The whole faction was angrily waiting for Brianna to give an explanation about her actions on the ring.

She came out.

"There you are, you little b..." Stephanie said before being interrupted by his father.

"Wait a minute, Steph. Let me talk to her".He made a pause and then proceeded. "¡¿Who in the hell do you think you are to mess with this family?! People booed him.

This was Brianna's moment. She felt the anger running through her veins. It didn't matter to be fired at this point, they were trying to take her honor and teare it into pieces just like they were used to do to everyone who were in their paths. She just let the words came out of her mouth, guided for the rage.

"You see, Mr. McMahon. With all due respect, i helped Lita, because she was alone against two men and one woman.

I remember you told me that i should make an impact on my debut to stand out in this business, and i think i had a FAIR match against Lita, and i won. FAIRLY. If you know what that word means". The crowd was cheering at the top of their lungs. Everyone in the ring couldn't hide their astonish looks. When they stopped screaming, she continued.

"So if that wasn't making an impact for you, maybe i should impact your daughter's face to proof that I'm not here to be a joke for you and your gang". The pop to that phrase was indescribable.

Stephanie exploded and Triple H was holding her while the others were also insulting Brianna.

But for surprise of the crowd and the members of his crew, Vince's face start shining like a new coin. Brianna was waiting to be fired but she wasn't sorry, because she was being transparent to her detractors.

Vince smiled. The others looked at him confused because he didn't seem to be angry anymore.

Stephanie couldn't handle anymore and took the microphone.

"¡Say something, dad!" She screamed with that annoying voice of hers.

The oldest member of the McMahon family, finally decided to speak his mind.

"You seemed to be very enthusiastic when you arrived here, Brianna. But that wasn't the reason why I hired you, of course.

I remember you were watching a match when i came to the office and we break the ice talking about that match.

It was The undertaker vs Chris Benoit. You saw my son, Shane, interfering in the match and you didn't matter to speak your mind. You said: "that's cheating".

You called my son a cheater in front of my face.

I let you continue so i could figure you out more.

Undertaker's brother came up and scared the hell out everyone, including my son, Shane.

But you didn't complain about it, it was the right thing for you. Just a brother helping his flesh and blood.

Then finally, undertaker is attacked by his little brother and you frowned but didn't say anything bad about him.

I asked you why my son was a cheater and why undertaker's brother wasn't.

¿Do you remember what you told me?" At this point everyone was astonished and expecting for Brianna's answer.

"It's clear he has important reasons to do what he's doing. Shane just wants power. Even more power than you have". The crowd cheered again. Shane looked at his father and couldn't help to yell at him.

"¡¿You hired her after she said that?!". Vince turned around and looked at his only son.

"See, son. I love you, but sometimes i can see that even an old lady can have more guts than you have". The faction was starting to look at Vince like he was mad. Triple H took the word this time.

"What's wrong with you, father in law. ¿Have you been spending time with that crazy son of a bitch of Mankind lately?".

"Let me get to the point to finish this conversation once for all, son in law".

Her turned back to Brianna and continued speaking.

"You are clever, Brianna. And most important, you did have made an impact on me tonight.

But, as you know, my patience doesn't last long and i want you to choose to be in the right side. You can use your cleverness to make that decision.

If you are in, you will have protection and the faction will not touch you.

If you keep trying to be a hero, and i can tell you, we have many assholes of them around here, we have beaten every single one.

Plus the fact we kicked many members out of this crew because they weren't worthy. Tori for example, she wasn't as clever as you.

We need a girl to be the eyes of the company, because you know, my daughter is busy being the women's champion.

I can't offer you that title but I think I'm being FAIR with you after your disrespectful attitude". Brianna had mixed feelings but she wanted to answer what her heart was telling her.

"I'm going to..." Vince stopped her. He knew that she needed some pressure.

"Wait...don't answer me yet. Think about it. Oh, and i forgot to say something.

If you choose poorly, you will have the opportunity to make an impact on The big red machine in "Unforgiven". I don't think he will need any reasons to beat you up". Vince finished.

All members left the ring frowning. They weren't happy with Vince's decision but they knew that he had a point.

Present day

The sound of the crowd going crazy about what was happening in the ring, made her wake up again...

She took her decision.

Certainly, she knew that walking down that ramp will define her future in the roster as well, but she had to be truth to herself, she wasn't there to be the bootlicker of the class.

Brianna felt more confident remembering those words: "Make an impact".

¿What was that mean anyways? ¿That she had to be someone else to be successful in her career like almost everyone around there?

"i don't think so". She told herself.

Hard music playing

King: "Look J.R. Someone is coming to help Stephanie".

J.R: "It's Brianna, King. She's coming through the ramp. She has made her decision, she's joining the faction".

King: "We have a new girl on the faction. But.. Wait. ¿What is she doing?

Brianna entered to the ring, stared at Lita and she stopped beating Stephanie when she noticed the new presence in the ring.

Two more seconds of staring at each other and she knew what she had to do.

J.R: "¡Oh no! They are beating Stephanie. She's not helping her. And the rock its not even looking at them, he's beating Triple H"

King: "I like this woman already, J.R. She's got the guts".

J.R: "Oh you didn't say that, king. She's messing with the women's champion and the whole faction, so do you".

Brianna got out of the ring and crossed the ramp to the backstage been cheered by the crowd.

"The rock", who was the special referee for the women's championship match, came back to the ring after letting triple H knocked.

Stephanie was down so Lita decided to went for the pin..1...2...3 and te match was over.

"Your winner, and the new wwf women's champion, Lita".

People were amazed. It took too long for someone to stop Stephanie and the faction from beating another girls on the roster and cheating to win even the women's championship.

The faction was taking all the tittles and they were the maximum authority at this time.

King: "¡She has lost it, J.R! ¡They gonna make her life a living hell! ¡Starting from Kane! ¡In "Unforgiven"!

J.R: "There's no doubt she's in trouble now. If she wanted to cause any impact, definitely wasn't a good one for the boss".

King: "Oh, I'm sure she has caused an impact on Stephanie's face".

J.R. just laugh about it.

Brianna got in to the hotel room that the company rented for the entire roster. She left her bags on the large bed and went directly to the bathroom. While she was in the shower all those awful thoughts were in her head. She wrapped her body in a towel a she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're going to be brave now".

But she was lying to that mirror. She was terrified because she knew she would never be able to beat Kane even if she would train for a month with no rest.

She didn't want to cheat to win, she didn't have any friends there anyway. Everyone in the roster was thinking she was crazy for doing what she did.

She was the new one and she was all alone.

There were tears coming out of her eyes.

"Suckers, they could never do it". She gave herself some courage.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

She was already paranoid, maybe they came for her before the match to fire her ass out for good.

"Oh god". She was petrified.

"You must come with me" said Kane in a serious tone.


	2. Good bye wolfies

I'm so sorry to say this but I'll have to stop updating here. My story is participating on a wattpad contest and it shouldn't be published here so I have to delete it.

I know I said I wouldn't stop writing, and that is true. Just not in this platform.

You can find me on wattpad. Which is not a paid app and you can use it on the website in your pc or laptop, for the ones who don't know the app.

I hope you can go there and support my story by voting and leaving comments on it. I'll appreciate that. And also you will know the end of this beautiful and exciting story I love to write.

I'm leaving the previous chapters here for a couple of days but then I'll delete them.

Thank you so much for the wolfies that left their reviews. I'll wait for you on wattpad.

You know my user name on wattpad is: RedHood_Inc

And also you can find me on Instagram as: la.de.de.diana

Thank you so much and wish me luck. 3 :)


	3. LINK

You know my user name on wattpad is: RedHood_Inc and this is the link to wattpad.

 ** _https/657056594-hellfire-through-the-veins-make-an-impact_**

 ** _https/657056594-hellfire-through-the-veins-make-an-impact_**

 ** _I THINK THIS LINK IS NOT WORKING FOR TE POLITICS OF THIS APP SO...IF YOU DON'T GET TO FIND THE WEB, SEND ME A DIRECT MESSAGE ON INSTAGRAM._** ** _IT'LL BE THE ONLY WAY BECAUSE THE APP DOESN'T LET ME GIVE YOU MY MAIL EITHER. :(_**

 ** _MY USER ON INSTAGRAM IS:_**

 ** _la.de.de.diana_**

Thank you so much and wish me luck. :)


End file.
